Kaitlyn in Wonderland
by Shinigamiredrose
Summary: Young Kaitlyn has always dreamed of her own Wonderland. What will she do when her dreams come true?
1. Chapter 1

Thank you to **Summer Nickle** for allowing me to adopt this story :D This story was hers and the first six chapters are hers as well. I'm in the process of writing the next chapter as I upload these chapters :D

* * *

There I sat, in a normal white chair, next to a simple white tea table. I sat and watched two familiar friends run around the small garden. I knew where I was, I was in wonderland. Cheshire Cat was being chased around by Mad Hatter, wearing his hat. Dormouse was on his shoulder laughing her little mousy head off. I looked next to me and sure enough the White Rabbit was sipping a cup of tea, his red eyes filled with laughter. Every time Hatter would catch up to him Cheshire would disappear. I laughed when suddenly he appeared next to me. "For you." Just then he sat the 10/6 hat on my head and disappeared. I laughed and just as I was handing Hatter his hat a familiar voice filled my ears. "Would you wake up already?"  
I opened my eyes to see Ms. Grace, my home schooling teacher, standing over my desk. "Honestly Kaitlyn do you ever stop daydreaming?" I smiled and shrugged. Below me was a blank page that should have been filled with notes. She went back to whatever she was teaching and I started to doodle on the page. I drew Cheshire being chase by Hatter with little Dormouse on his shoulder and Mr. Rabbit and I drinking tea, laughing. How I wish I were in Wonderland. I looked around not paying any attention at all to Ms. Grace.

When class was finally over I was so happy. I skipped to my room and put of my new outside dress my nanny got for me. I skipped to my mirror and laughed when I noticed what I was wearing. I was a blue dress that went to my knees and a white apron that went over it, with black flats. I looked just like Alice. I grabbed a white ribbon and put it in my light brown hair. I laughed and skipped down the hall. I stopped by my dad's study and peeked in. "Father, I'm going outside." He looked over at me from the book he was reading. "Kaitlyn don't you think you're a little old to be "playing outside". I shrugged and he added. "Your sixteen years old, it's about time you stop daydreaming and start focusing on the real world."

I was so tired of hearing his speech. Grow up, blah blah blah, stop playing around, blah blah blah, focus on your schoolwork. Give me a break for crying out loud. So in response, before I even knew what I was saying I blurted out, "Mom was always playing outside." I knew it hurt when I brought her up but it was true. Mom was always outside, in the fresh air. She called out garden in the back Kaitlyn's Wonderland. I missed her so much. I looked at him and he was looking at a picture. "Your right, I'm sorry. Go out and get some sun." With that I turned and left him to himself.

I ran outside as fast as I could, skipping through the front door and down the yard to the black, metal gate that lead to the rose garden. I stepped in and looked at the long white tea table with the many chairs. Mom use to say it was just like the one Mad Hatter and March Hair sat at when they had their crazy two people tea party. I went to the end and sat in the big red chair. I looked down the long rows. "I wish I were in Wonderland, and then I wouldn't be sitting here alone. I sighed and suddenly heard a noise in the bushes. I stopped and looked around. "Hello?" One of the rose bushes shook lightly and then stopped. I stood up and walked over to it. "Hello?" I called again. It was probably a bunny or a deer.

I peeked around a rose to see a little white rabbit. "Why hello there Mr. Rabbit." I said with a laugh. Something odd happened at that moment. Well two things, one the rabbit turned as if it understood that I was talking to it. I also noticed its eyes were a very interesting shade of blue. Well aren't your eyes a peculiar color." He blinked at me. I leaned down slowly and pet one of his long white ears. Suddenly he turned and hopped further into the garden. I jumped up. I figured if I caught him I could keep him, then he wouldn't have to be out in the cold at night. I could instantly tell he was special. "Wait Mr. Rabbit." I followed him until I got to a small line of tiny bushes. You could easily get passed it and the garden went farther, but I wasn't aloud back there, not since mom died.

"Wait Mr. Rabbit I can't go that far." I called after him. Oddly enough it stopped and turned around, flicked its ears twice and wiggled its nose. It waited a long moment always staring at me. I finally gave in. "Alright, but if I follow you, you have to let me hold you." I swear at that moment I started losing my mind as I swear I seen him nod. So I gently pushed my way past. He started hopping again. "Hey we had a deal!" I laughed a little and continued to follow. I followed until we reached a small cave, where he stopped at the entrance. "I am not going in there." I swear he gave me a look, so to prove my point I sat on the ground. He hopped over to me and put his bunny head in my lap. I could see his eyes were pleading. "Why is it so important that I go in that dirty, old cave?"

He jumped up again and made his way to the cave. Finally I gave in. Getting to my feet I walked over to the cave. I laughed feeling a kind of familiar feeling. "I'm not going to go in there and fall in a hole to some crazy Wonderland am I?" Get it? Because I'm dressed as Alice and I'm following a white rabbit into a cave. Never the less I followed him when he didn't stop. We walked and walked, the cave never getting dark like most do. I could always see, like I was always at the entrance of the cave. Finally we made it to the end of the cave and I almost fainted. "Ok, I have to be asleep."


	2. Chapter 2

I looked at the strange forest around me. The leaves on the trees were a different shade of green, darker and if it makes any sense greener. They even had hints of pink, purple, and blue in them. There were also many beautiful flowers of different sizes and colors. I was so entranced in the scenery that I hadn't noticed my rabbit friend disappear. "Mr. Rabbit? Where have you gone?" I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. I found myself going deeper and deeper in the forest. I wondered how I had gotten here. Looking all around I began to worry that I wouldn't find him. I thought I heard a noise and stopped. "Mr. Rabbit?" I couldn't see anything but I did notice a sign. The sign looked familiar and I laughed when I read it. One way pointed to the Mad Hatter and the other pointed to the Queen of Hearts Castle.

"It seems I have wondered into Wonderland." I laughed again. "Oh yes, I am defiantly dreaming again. I looked around. "Mr. Rabbit." I called. I didn't see anything but I heard a noise, it was coming from a tree. "Hello, is anyone up there?" I looked up in the tree to have my emerald green eyes meet a beautiful shade of violet. I jumped back in surprise. "Oh my." The eyes disappeared but I finally heard a voice. "Why do the girls always call for Mr. White Rabbit?" The voice sounded smooth, and young. "He seems to be quite popular." I stood up and flattened my dress. "Who are you, and why are you hiding?" I heard a laugh. "I am not hiding." I turned to see a boy, about a year older than my two inches from my face.

I jumped back and blushed from being so close to him. He gave a wicked smile. "The name's Cheshire." I thought for two seconds and laughed. "That's ridiculous, Cheshire is a cat." He nodded and looked at me like it was obvious. "Yes, I am." I looked at him questionly when suddenly a fuzzy purple tail was wrapped around my waist and I was face to face with Cheshire again. "I am Cheshire Cat." I stared into his violet eyes getting lost in the uniqueness of them. He stared straight back at me. "If you're looking for Rabbit he is probably at Hatter's garden." It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. Then I caught on and nodded pulling away from his tail. "Thank you."

I turned and started walking the way the sign pointed. Cheshire appeared beside me. "I could take you there, I know a short cut." I looked at him and he was biting on his bottom lip. It gave me feelings in my stomach I had never felt before. "Alright." He took my arm and started leading back the way I came. "So tell me, are you Alice? You don't look like her, but you dress like her." I looked at my dress and laughed. "No I'm not Alice." He nodded and looked at me. "If you're not Alice, then who are you?" I looked over at him. "I'm Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Liddle." He nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Kaitlyn Liddle." I smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you to Cheshire Cat."

About two minutes later we came upon a white fence covered in blue and yellow flowers. I could hear three voices. "Alice has returned?" It was the voice of a little girl. "No Dormouse, it is not Alice. Though her heart is the same." It was a guy's voice as was the third one. "It was wrong of you to bring her here, what if we can never get her home?" There was a pause. "I don't think she'll want to go home. Plus the cave was the only way here, and it caved so she's stuck either way." Wait a second, were they talking about me? Cheshire was giving me a sad look. "They talking about me aren't they?" I whispered. He tightened his grip on my hand and nodded. "Rabbit you're a fool."

Cheshire spoke in a normal voice. "Now Hatter, there is no need to call names." There was a small speak. "Cheshire!" He looked at me and mouthed wait until I call you. I nodded and he stepped out. "I'll insult whoever the hell I want to." I heard a small pat, most likely suppose to be a slap. "Language." Cheshire chuckled. "Well I have some news." Everything got quiet. "I was on my way here and found the most peculiar thing. A girl, in a blue dress was walking through the forest all alone." There was a gasp. "Oh you found her, thank heavens. I go to change into my human self and I come back and she's gone."

After a moment of silence the voice spoke again. "So where is she? You didn't loose her did you?" I thought I heard a growl. "No, asshole. I don't leave innocent girls by themselves. Kaitlyn, would you come here please?" I slowly stepped out from behind the bush, staring at the ground, and walked over to Cheshire. He wrapped his tail around me. "Are you alright?" I looked up and him and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine thank you." I slowly turned and looked at the others. There was a small girl, about four or five. She had hair like mine and her eyes were brown, almost kind of red. When she looked at me two little ears popped up on her head. The man, who seemed to be the oldest, was looking at me with a weird interest that made me feel funny inside. He had messy brown hair and fierce red eyes. He also wore a big top hat with a card that had 10/6 written on it. I knew instantly it was Mad Hatter. Finally there was the third voice. The guy was about mine and Cheshire's age. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and all too familiar blue eyes. Looking at him I heard myself whisper. "Rabbit."

He smiled at me and the little worry I seen in his eyes disappeared. "I thought I had lost you." I heard Cheshire snort beside me. "You did, I found her, remember?" I gave him a look and he smiled. I was suddenly knocked to the ground by a small body and looked up to see the little girl, who I now assumed was Dormouse, sitting on me. "So if you're not Alice, who are you?" I smiled at her. "I'm Kaitlyn." Then Hatter said something that shocked the crap out of all of us. "She's Alice's daughter." I looked over at him. "Excuse me?" He stepped closer as I got off the ground and Cheshire suddenly pulled me to him with his tail. "I know those facial features anywhere. That nose, those lips, the way your eyes shine. You even talk like her."

I laughed. "No, you see that's impossible. Alice in Wonderland is just a story. Wonderland doesn't exist." Cheshire looked at me with sad eyes. "So what would you call this?" He asked as he waved the hand, that wasn't now locked with my arm, around. "I call this a dream." He looked hurt, so did Dormouse. Rabbit and Hatter didn't seem fazed by what I had said. "But this isn't a dream," Dormouse said looking up at me." We are real." I sighed and looked anywhere but at her and Cheshire. "As much as I wish it were, it's impossible." Cheshire suddenly let go of me and took off walking toward the woods. "Cheshire." I called after him and quickly followed before anyone could stop me. "Cheshire, please wait."

He stopped when we were well away from the others. He turned and looked at me; his eyes were full of sadness. I stopped about two feet away from him. He looked away from me. "This must be what it felt like to Hatter." He looked like he was going to cry, I had never seen a guy cry before. "What do you mean?" He looked at me and looked kind of angry. "Do you really think I'm nothing but a dream?" He continued talking before I could answer. "Do I look fake? Unreal? Do I look like a dream?" I stepped closer to him and he stepped back. "Cheshire, I didn't mean for it to seem like that." I took another step closer, he didn't step away. He did however look away. :"How did you want it to seem?" I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I just got here and it already seems to perfect to be real. Have you looked around? Have you looked in the mirror? Where I come from people don't have tails or violet eyes."

He turned and looked at me. "Let me prove this is real." I looked into his eyes and nodded. Suddenly, without warning he pulled me into a hug and we just stood there a moment. It wasn't awkward or anything like it is when I hugged my dad. It was nice. We only stopped hugging when it started to pour rain without warning. I gave a girlie scream and Cheshire laughed at me. "Let's get back." He grabbed my hand and we ran off until we were past the garden. We didn't stop running until we ran into this huge tree house. I gaped at it and smiled. "This is Hatter's house?" He smiled at me. "This is all of our house." And with that I stepped inside of my new home, to start my new life in Wonderland.

I looked at the strange forest around me. The leaves on the trees were a different shade of green, darker and if it makes any sense greener. They even had hints of pink, purple, and blue in them. There were also many beautiful flowers of different sizes and colors. I was so entranced in the scenery that I hadn't noticed my rabbit friend disappear. "Mr. Rabbit? Where have you gone?" I looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. I found myself going deeper and deeper in the forest. I wondered how I had gotten here. Looking all around I began to worry that I wouldn't find him. I thought I heard a noise and stopped. "Mr. Rabbit?" I couldn't see anything but I did notice a sign. The sign looked familiar and I laughed when I read it. One way pointed to the Mad Hatter and the other pointed to the Queen of Hearts Castle.

"It seems I have wondered into Wonderland." I laughed again. "Oh yes, I am defiantly dreaming again. I looked around. "Mr. Rabbit." I called. I didn't see anything but I heard a noise, it was coming from a tree. "Hello, is anyone up there?" I looked up in the tree to have my emerald green eyes meet a beautiful shade of violet. I jumped back in surprise. "Oh my." The eyes disappeared but I finally heard a voice. "Why do the girls always call for Mr. White Rabbit?" The voice sounded smooth, and young. "He seems to be quite popular." I stood up and flattened my dress. "Who are you, and why are you hiding?" I heard a laugh. "I am not hiding." I turned to see a boy, about a year older than my two inches from my face.

I jumped back and blushed from being so close to him. He gave a wicked smile. "The name's Cheshire." I thought for two seconds and laughed. "That's ridiculous, Cheshire is a cat." He nodded and looked at me like it was obvious. "Yes, I am." I looked at him questionly when suddenly a fuzzy purple tail was wrapped around my waist and I was face to face with Cheshire again. "I am Cheshire Cat." I stared into his violet eyes getting lost in the uniqueness of them. He stared straight back at me. "If you're looking for Rabbit he is probably at Hatter's garden." It took me a moment to realize what he was talking about. Then I caught on and nodded pulling away from his tail. "Thank you."

I turned and started walking the way the sign pointed. Cheshire appeared beside me. "I could take you there, I know a short cut." I looked at him and he was biting on his bottom lip. It gave me feelings in my stomach I had never felt before. "Alright." He took my arm and started leading back the way I came. "So tell me, are you Alice? You don't look like her, but you dress like her." I looked at my dress and laughed. "No I'm not Alice." He nodded and looked at me. "If you're not Alice, then who are you?" I looked over at him. "I'm Kaitlyn, Kaitlyn Liddle." He nodded. "Well it's nice to meet you Kaitlyn Liddle." I smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you to Cheshire Cat."

About two minutes later we came upon a white fence covered in blue and yellow flowers. I could hear three voices. "Alice has returned?" It was the voice of a little girl. "No Dormouse, it is not Alice. Though her heart is the same." It was a guy's voice as was the third one. "It was wrong of you to bring her here, what if we can never get her home?" There was a pause. "I don't think she'll want to go home. Plus the cave was the only way here, and it caved so she's stuck either way." Wait a second, were they talking about me? Cheshire was giving me a sad look. "They talking about me aren't they?" I whispered. He tightened his grip on my hand and nodded. "Rabbit you're a fool."

Cheshire spoke in a normal voice. "Now Hatter, there is no need to call names." There was a small speak. "Cheshire!" He looked at me and mouthed wait until I call you. I nodded and he stepped out. "I'll insult whoever the hell I want to." I heard a small pat, most likely suppose to be a slap. "Language." Cheshire chuckled. "Well I have some news." Everything got quiet. "I was on my way here and found the most peculiar thing. A girl, in a blue dress was walking through the forest all alone." There was a gasp. "Oh you found her, thank heavens. I go to change into my human self and I come back and she's gone."

After a moment of silence the voice spoke again. "So where is she? You didn't loose her did you?" I thought I heard a growl. "No, asshole. I don't leave innocent girls by themselves. Kaitlyn, would you come here please?" I slowly stepped out from behind the bush, staring at the ground, and walked over to Cheshire. He wrapped his tail around me. "Are you alright?" I looked up and him and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine thank you." I slowly turned and looked at the others. There was a small girl, about four or five. She had hair like mine and her eyes were brown, almost kind of red. When she looked at me two little ears popped up on her head. The man, who seemed to be the oldest, was looking at me with a weird interest that made me feel funny inside. He had messy brown hair and fierce red eyes. He also wore a big top hat with a card that had 10/6 written on it. I knew instantly it was Mad Hatter. Finally there was the third voice. The guy was about mine and Cheshire's age. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair and all too familiar blue eyes. Looking at him I heard myself whisper. "Rabbit."

He smiled at me and the little worry I seen in his eyes disappeared. "I thought I had lost you." I heard Cheshire snort beside me. "You did, I found her, remember?" I gave him a look and he smiled. I was suddenly knocked to the ground by a small body and looked up to see the little girl, who I now assumed was Dormouse, sitting on me. "So if you're not Alice, who are you?" I smiled at her. "I'm Kaitlyn." Then Hatter said something that shocked the crap out of all of us. "She's Alice's daughter." I looked over at him. "Excuse me?" He stepped closer as I got off the ground and Cheshire suddenly pulled me to him with his tail. "I know those facial features anywhere. That nose, those lips, the way your eyes shine. You even talk like her."

I laughed. "No, you see that's impossible. Alice in Wonderland is just a story. Wonderland doesn't exist." Cheshire looked at me with sad eyes. "So what would you call this?" He asked as he waved the hand, that wasn't now locked with my arm, around. "I call this a dream." He looked hurt, so did Dormouse. Rabbit and Hatter didn't seem fazed by what I had said. "But this isn't a dream," Dormouse said looking up at me." We are real." I sighed and looked anywhere but at her and Cheshire. "As much as I wish it were, it's impossible." Cheshire suddenly let go of me and took off walking toward the woods. "Cheshire." I called after him and quickly followed before anyone could stop me. "Cheshire, please wait."

He stopped when we were well away from the others. He turned and looked at me; his eyes were full of sadness. I stopped about two feet away from him. He looked away from me. "This must be what it felt like to Hatter." He looked like he was going to cry, I had never seen a guy cry before. "What do you mean?" He looked at me and looked kind of angry. "Do you really think I'm nothing but a dream?" He continued talking before I could answer. "Do I look fake? Unreal? Do I look like a dream?" I stepped closer to him and he stepped back. "Cheshire, I didn't mean for it to seem like that." I took another step closer, he didn't step away. He did however look away. :"How did you want it to seem?" I sighed and grabbed his hand. "I just got here and it already seems to perfect to be real. Have you looked around? Have you looked in the mirror? Where I come from people don't have tails or violet eyes."

He turned and looked at me. "Let me prove this is real." I looked into his eyes and nodded. Suddenly, without warning he pulled me into a hug and we just stood there a moment. It wasn't awkward or anything like it is when I hugged my dad. It was nice. We only stopped hugging when it started to pour rain without warning. I gave a girlie scream and Cheshire laughed at me. "Let's get back." He grabbed my hand and we ran off until we were past the garden. We didn't stop running until we ran into this huge tree house. I gaped at it and smiled. "This is Hatter's house?" He smiled at me. "This is all of our house." And with that I stepped inside of my new home, to start my new life in Wonderland.


	3. Chapter 3

Just the outside of the house alone was beautiful. It was all sorts of browns and greens to match the tree. It looked really small and I didn't understand how we were all going to live in it. I wondered how long I would be staying here anyways. To Alice it was just a dream. What if this is just another dream for me? As much as I wanted it to be real. For Cheshire to be real, I mean, he seemed real enough to me. When I looked at this tree house it only made it seem more and more like a dream. Especially when I walked inside, from the outside it looked like one of them little granny houses. When I walked inside of it my eyes wanted to roll out of my head. It was HUGE! It looked like a mansion. Right in front of the door was a long staircase, going both up and down. Upstairs were the rooms, which I was looking forward to seeing. No one told me what was downstairs. They said it was only a place for Hatter.

To the left of the stairs was the kitchen, which connected to the living room, which was to the right of the stairs. The kitchen had a bright look to it. I was yellow with little yellow curtains with different colored apples on it. There was a big, white fridge with pictures all over it. I could see Cheshire, Rabbit, Hatter, and Dormouse. I could also see other people who I didn't know. There was a woman with black hair that went to her shoulders and had curls in it. Her eyes were as black as her hair. She wore a red dress with white lace around the edges and I knew it was the Queen of Hearts by the castle behind her and the roses around her. I looked around to ask about the picture and no one was there. I finished looking at the room instead. The cabinets were the color of the tree as was the little table in the middle.

I walked from the little walkway by the fridge into the living room. It was freaking generous. The walls were a nice fall shade of orange and the couches were the same color yellow as the kitchen. There was no TV, sadly. There were some tables with lamps on them. Tons of pictures were on the wall, I notice a lot of Dormouse. They were so cute! There was a fireplace right in the middle which made it look complete to me. Above the fireplace were some pictures and one of them caught my attention. A girl with a blue dress and a white apron on top. She had black shoes and a black headband on her blonde head. I knew instantly that it was Alice. I also knew that was Hatter had said was true, Alice was my mother.

I knew that face anywhere. It was the face I missed. I had seen pictures of my mother when she was a child. I had always pictured her as Alice. The day she disappeared was the last day I had looked at a picture of her. Looking at one now hurt, a lot. I wanted to cry, I could feel a tear trying to come out of my eyes. Suddenly two arms were wrapped around me and I knew it wasn't Cheshire because he would have used his tail. I looked up to see Hatter looking at the picture with sad eyes. "I miss her so much." I nodded and whispered, "So do I." He looked at me. "You'll see her soon enough. I'll get you home." I shook my head and a tear tried to escape again. "No I won't. She disappeared a few years ago." He looked at me in shock. I looked down when a tear finally started to roll down my cheek.

Hatter turned me around and lifted my face so I was looking at him. "I'm so sorry Kaitlyn." He took one finger and wiped my tear. He held me against him and I felt like I was going to break. He picked me up and carried me bridal style up the long stairs. I see Dormouse and she was looking at me sad. Hatter told her just to get some rest and carried me into a room. "Sadly, your room isn't done yet but you can stay in my room if you want. Cheshire said you could stay in his room if you didn't want to stay in here." I looked around and quickly climbed into the huge bed and crawled under the covers. I heard him mumble something like, "My room it is" as he walked to the closet. He walked over to the bed a few moments later with some shorts and a tee-shirt. He held them out to me. "So you don't have to sleep in the dress."

I smiled and he left the room while I changed. His clothes were so comfy and soft. I crawled back in bed and there was a knock on the door. "I'm changed." Surprisingly Cheshire walked in. He looked at me from the door and smiled. "Hatter said he would sleep on the couch." I felt my eyes widen. "Oh don't let him do that! Tell him to come back up here." He nodded and turned to leave. "Wait." He stopped and looked at me. "Yes?" I looked down and felt my face get warm. "No hug goodnight?" Next thing I knew he was floating fight above me. Yes, floating. "Well if that's all you wanted." He popped next to me and pulled me on top of him. My face burn when I noticed a big, cocky grin on his face. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "Good Night Kaitlyn." Then he was gone. Just like that.

I plopped down on the bed and a few moments later someone walked in the door. "Umm, Kaitlyn, are you alright?" I flipped over and looked at hatter who was now wearing nothing but a pair of plaid boxers. I was going to say something like, yes or of course. Instead I said, "Uh-hum." Of course it was sort of a mumble. Why did they guys here make me feel all weird inside? He seen me staring and cocked an eyebrow smiling. "Are you sure?" I nodded and quickly crawled back under the covers, not looking at him. "I can go back to the couch if you'd like." I shook my head quickly and he crawled into be next to me. I turned over and noticed he was really close to me. I felt my face burn and he smiled and rubbed a finger against my cheek. "Your blush in cute." My face burned even more. "I-I'm not blushing." He smiled. "Oh yes you are."

I looked down and suddenly the lights were off. I looked back up and he was looking down at me. I bit my bottom lip and looked into his dark eyes. They were shining, even in the dark. "Your eyes remind me of rubies." My eyes got wide when I realized I had said that out loud. He smiled. "Your eyes make me think of emeralds." I couldn't help but smile. I scooted over so I could be pressed against him and closed my eyes. I heard him take in a deep breath and then sigh. I smiled when I felt him wrap his arms around me. Then ever so slowly I felt darkness and sleep take over me. 


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up with the sun shining and looked around, thinking I would wake up like any other day. Then I remembered. I'm in Wonderland. Cheshire, Hatter, Rabbit, and Dormouse were real. I had slept in Hatter's bed, wearing his clothes. I blushed and looked down. Yepp, I was still wearing them. I noticed something else when I looked down and seen pair of arms locked around my waist and I turned to see a dazzling pair of ruby eyes looking at me. "Morning beautiful." I blushed at Hatter's comment and he smiled. "How did you sleep?" I shrugged still partly asleep. "Fine. How did you sleep?" He shrugged and looked away. "I didn't sleep." I gave him a look and noticed the shadows under his eyes. "Why not?" He became very consumed with the ceiling. "I don't know." He was such a liar.

"Come on Hatter, tell me." He had gotten out of bed and slipped into his closet. "I don't want to freak you out." I rolled my eyes but they stopped in mid-roll when he stepped out of his closet shirtless. "Damn, I was going to wear that shirt today." I looked down and blushed. "Sorry." He smiled and walked over to me. I caught myself staring at his build body, which was really built, and I have a strange urge to rub my fingers between his abs. I blushed at myself for thinking such thoughts.

He was looking at me funny so I figured he had said something. "What?" He laughed. "Ok, now that your done staring, let's get you some clothes." I looked away burning and nodded. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of bed and walked out into the hall. "Where are we going?" He smiled and pulled me over his shoulder. I gave a squeal and he took off running up the stairs. "We are going to your closet." I tried to look at him. "But I thought my room wasn't finished yet." He laughed. "It's not, but your closet is." He stopped in front of a door and smiled. "Ready?" I just shrugged not expecting what was behind the door.

It did not, in any way, look like a closet. It looked like a female "adult store". It was filled with short dresses with lace and some outfits I see at the model shows my dad has to go to. It was night-clothes, very reveling night-clothes. Hatter was looking around with an interesting look in his eye. "So, what are you going to wear first?" I looked at him questionably; he didn't expect me to wear this did he? "Um, can I just wear my old clothes?" He quickly shook his head and pulled me deeper in the room.

After ten minutes he said, "Kaitlyn if you don't pick something I will." The thought worried me but I was not picking anything on my own. I stood stubbornly with my arms crossed. "Fine, I warned you." He walked off and came back two seconds later with a short-cut red dress covered in black lace. It cut off just above the knee and I could see boots in his other hand. They were black and went up the leg. I liked the boots, I didn't like the dress. "Do I really have to wear that?" He tried to look stern, which didn't work, and nodded his head. I sighed and looked around. "Where do I change?" He laughed. "Right here, it's your closet."

I blushed. "Well, get out so I can change!" He smirked. "I would but who is going to tie the strings in the back?" Oh did I mention that? Yeah, it had strings that crossed and tied all down the back. I got a crazy idea just then. And then as loud as I could I yelled. "Cheshire!!" He suddenly popped next to me. "What's wrong?" I smiled and pointed at Hatter, who's eyes were bugging out of his head. Cheshire growled. "Out. Now." He gave me a look and I waved bye. He turned and slowly walked out the door. Cheshire looked at the dress in my hand and raised his eyebrow. "Don't ask." He smiled and turned around. "Well, hurry up and change, I'll watch the door."

His words were magic. I changed like lightning, as fast as I could. Everything was finished except the strings in the back. Even my hair and make-up, everything. "Cheshire, will you tie these for me?" He turned around and his eyes widened a little. I turned around and his hands worked quickly. When he was finished I turned and smiled. "What do you think?" He looked me up and down, went to say something, cleared his throat, and finally said. "Gorgeous." I was happy I didn't look too bad. "Come on, let's go get breakfast." I nodded and we walked down the long staircase, into the kitchen. Dormouse was sitting at the table between Hatter and White Rabbit. They looked at us when we walked in and Hatter smiled. "Love the dress." I rolled my eyes. "I bet you do."

Cheshire grabbed two plates and filled them with food. Then he walked over to the table and set them down. I walked over and he sat me next to Rabbit and sat on the other side of me. Hatter frowned and I held in a laugh. We ate quietly and when our plates started to clear Dormouse started bouncing up and down in her seat. Rabbit laughed and stood up, taking his and her plate. She looked at him. "Can we go now?" He nodded and she gave a squeak, jumping from her chair. She ran over to me and batted her eyes. "You're coming too right?" I looked at Rabbit in question. "We are going for a walk in the garden." I nodded. "Alright, I'll come." Then it seemed like Rabbit's smile was bigger than Dormouse's. 


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Dormouse as she got her shoes on at the front door. Mr. Rabbit followed behind me. When she was finished she opened the door and skipped outside. "Come on!" I laughed and ran after her. "You can't catch me!" She cried and continued running. "Oh yeah?" Before I could catch up with her Mr. Rabbit ran straight past me and scooped her up. "Can't catch you? When have I ever not caught you?" She giggled and squirmed as he tickled her. I caught up to them and he let her down. "Come on Kaitlyn." She squeaked and ran through a gate that led into a garden.

I ran after her and Mr. Rabbit trailed behind. When I walked through the gate I noticed a table with little cakes and tea on it. Dormouse grabbed a cake and nibbled on it. I laughed and walked over to the table. "Is it good?" She looked up and nodded, with a mouth full of cake. She grabbed another piece and ran off. I sat down in a chair and looked at the flowers around me. "It's so peaceful here." I looked up to see Rabbit's blue eyes looking at me. I nodded and he pulled a chair over and sat next to me. "Kaitlyn I want to say I'm sorry." He looked down. "I should have never brought you here. Now you might never get home. It's my entire fault." He looked so sad. "Don't blame yourself." He shook his head. "It's just, you looked so bored, but your eyes were filled with life and curiosity. I figured I could show you Wonderland and you would be happy."

"I am happy." He looked up at me and I smiled. "Strange as it seems, I am happy here. I don't miss my home, I don't miss the boring school work, the overly busy dad, or the maid who doesn't let me do anything for myself. I like it here. It makes me happy." His eyes got brighter. "Really?" I nodded. He stood up. "Come with me, I want to show you something." I stood up and he took me to the other end of the garden. When we got there I noticed a bush. On it were some strange roses. They were black and blue. Well, some of them were black and some of them were blue. They were beautiful. He looked at me and smiled. "These roses are very rare. Even in Wonderland you have to search very hard to find them." I stepped closer to them when I heard Dormouse's very high voice screaming.

I turned around and instantly ran toward me. Rabbit ran next to me. "Go to the house and get Hatter and Cheshire. Tell Hatter the cats are back." I went to ask what the cats were when suddenly a man jumped in front of me. I stopped right before I bumped into him. "Hello there." I looked up at him. He was tall and skinny, kind of rugged looking. He had black shaggy hair that went over his dark violet eyes. I didn't even need to see his black ears and black and gray stripped tail to know it was a Cheshire. "Kaitlyn get away from him." I looked over at Rabbit who was running back to us. The cat grinned showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. "Kaitlyn." I turned around and ran as fast as I could. Only to have Dormouse's scream stop me.

I turned around and saw the cat had her in his grasp. "Let her go!" I noticed Rabbit was on the ground wrestling with another one. The one holding Dormouse was grinning. "Now why would I do that? She looks so delicious." Then he licked up her face. I ran and knocked into him with all my might. He dropped her and she hit the ground with a thud. I got up quickly and pick her up off the ground. "Dormouse? Come on look at me." She lay in my arms with her eyes closed. I started running to the house when I remember Rabbit was in trouble. I turned and seen the cat was starting to get up. I looked toward the house and hoped I would make it. I took off again, careful not to drop Dormouse. When I could see the house I tried running faster and tripped on something. I hit the ground hard and Dormouse slid from my arms.

I turned to see the rouge Cheshire glaring at me. "I almost lost a meal because of you." There was no way I was going to let him eat her. He pounced on me and laughed. "Well, I'll just eat you first." Then I screamed, louder than I had earlier that morning. "Hatter help me!" Just before his dripping fangs bit me he was tackled off of me. I looked over to see Cheshire wailing on him. Hatter was running over to me. I got up and ran over to Dormouse. Hatter looked at me. "What happened?" I shook my head. "I don't know, but you have to go find Rabbit, he's in trouble." He nodded. "Ok, you get in the house; go downstairs and in the first room on the left." I nodded and ran like my life depended on it, because it did. 


	6. Chapter 6

I ran in the house and carefully down the stairs. When I got to the end of them I was in a long hallway full of doors. It kind of made me dizzy. I ran to the first door on the left and went inside. It looked like an ordinary bedroom. You know with the huge bed and dresser and a closet. I closed the door, locked it, and put Dormouse on the bed. I shook her gently. "Come on wake up." Nothing. I shook her a little harder. "Dormouse, wake up." Still nothing. I crawled in the bed and laid next to her. "It's going to be alright Kaitlyn. Dormouse will wake up, the guys will be just fine, and you will never see those horrible cats again." I kept telling myself that over and over again until there was a small tap on the door. I was afraid to answer it. "Kaitlyn it's me." It was Cheshire. I jumped from the bed and ran to the door. "Don't answer it." I turned to see Dormouse staring at the door in fright. Well, at least she finally woke up.

"Dormouse it's just Cheshire." She shook her head. "It could be Rouge. He can make his voice sound like Cheshire's that's how he tricked me earlier." He knocked on the door again. "Come on guys it's me." If only there was a peek hole. I walked to the bed and grabbed her. I walked over to the closet and set her inside it, and then I noticed there was a lock on the inside. "Lock this door; don't come out unless I say." She nodded and locked the door when I closed it. Then ever so slowly I walked over to the door. "Kaitlyn, are you in there?" I took a deep breath and cracked the door. Big mistake, it wasn't Cheshire, it was Rouge. He smiled. "You should have listened to the kid." He went to open the door and I slammed it on his hand. He cried out in pain and pulled his hand back.

I looked for a lock on the door and noticed there wasn't one. I ran over to the dresser and slid it in front of the door. I ran and quickly hid under the bed. He started slamming against the door. "Oh come on Kaitlyn, I just want a nibble." I started screaming for Cheshire, for Hatter, for anyone. No one came; if he got in here we were done for. I started to cry. I hoped at least that the door would keep him from getting to Dormouse. Suddenly the slamming stopped and everything got really quiet. I felt like I was in a horror movie. I couldn't see the door from under the bed and had the urge to see if he had gotten in. The feeling in my gut made me think of how in horror movies everything was safe until the person looked.

Then a different voice filled my ears and I felt safe. "Kaitlyn, are you in here?" It was Hatter. I looked out from under the bed and he was looking at the closet. I crawled out and noticed Cheshire and Rabbit were holding Rouge against the wall. Hatter saw me and hugged me close to him. "You're safe." He looked around. "Where's Dormouse?" I looked at the closet and he nodded. There was growling and snarling and I seen Rabbit was on the floor against the wall and Cheshire had Rouge pinned against the wall. He noticed me looking at him and sneered. "I'll get you Kaitlyn, just like I got Alice. I'll get you too." Cheshire pulled him up and he and rabbit started walking upstairs. I had a cold chill run through me. His words running though my head. 'Just like I got Alice.'

Hatter was knocking on the closet door. "Dormouse, you can come out now." Nothing happened. I walked over the door and tapped on door. "We are safe it's ok now." I heard a click and she peeked it open. I smiled and she tackled me into a hug. I smiled at her. "It's a good thing he didn't know that door didn't lock." She nodded. Hatter hugged us both and I sighed that was the craziest thing that had ever happened to me. I was glad no one got severely hurt. Well, at least I hoped no one got hurt. I became very dizzy suddenly and passed out right there, Hatter catching me right before I hit the floor. 


	7. Chapter Update

I'm sorry! -bows- There should be a new chapter here, but my parents took away my laptop that had the chapter on it. They said I was being "disrespectful" when all I was doing was telling the truth and then they took it away for my "sins" as they called it. Im using my friends computer right now and I dont have long, her computers dying.  
IM SO SORRY!!!!! :'(

I will have the chapter up when they return my laptop. Until then, please bare with me! -bows again- 


End file.
